transition_for_students_with_disabiltiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transition for Students with Disabilities Wiki
Transitioning for Students with Disabilities When it comes time to start the transition process for students with disabilities, this time can be very difficult and trying. As a parent, you may feel overwhelmed with information or confused with some of the information provided. Don't be afraid, as there are many helpful resources that can reduce your stress or clear the confusion. History Students with disabilities have been protected by IDEA, Individuals with Disabilities Education Act, which is a federal law since 1975. This law protects students in many aspects like; free and public education in the least restrictive environment, make sure the student and parent's rights are protected, and to assess the education the student is receiving for adequacy. This was enacted by President Ford and has be revised to fit the necessary needs for the students and society. While this is a federal regulation, all state governments are bound to follow this law. Iowa along with other states have adopted this regulation and taken it a step further to ensure students with disabilities are getting the best possible education. This is done with other agencies like the AEA., Area Education Agency. Transition Process for Parents When your student is ready to start the transition process, it is best to start with getting informed on the necessary information. Start by going to the The Parent Center, where you will be able to read about what this process entails and why your IEP Team is performing these actions. Another great resource for this time is the IDEA. This site will breakdown the complex writing to ensure you have a solid understanding of you and your students rights. Your local AEA will also be able to help provide extensive information to help ease any confusion or conflict. If a student is thinking of going to college, parents anf the IEP Team may want to look at a 504 plan for the student. After reading the information, you can then begin the transition process with your student. This process all starts with planning. From the students IEP to his life long goals, all of the information gathered will be used to create the best transition possible. While planning, the team will be looking for strengths and weaknesses. Using a self paced module, teachers are able to create and develop student skills to take control of their transition process. This is done through a form of assessments, observations, and information interviews. Transition Process for Students During this time, students should become the center of discussion and also be more prevalent in the IEP meeting. Students need to take control and voice how they feel during this time. The kids should also do their own investigation into different areas of study, fields of work, or career pathways. While a student is investigating their pathway, each and everyone should view how they would handle certain situations. During this period, students should take a strong look at their self-determination skills. These skills are what they will use the rest of their life to help advocate, set goals, and even recognize when they may need supports or accommodations. Resources A TRANSITION GUIDE . (2017, May). Retrieved December 11, 2019, from https://sites.ed.gov/idea/files/postsecondary-transition-guide-may-2017.pdf. AAIDD. (2018, November 9). Self-Determination. Retrieved December 11, 2019, from https://www.aaidd.org/news-policy/policy/position-statements/self-determination. About IDEA. (2004). Retrieved December 11, 2019, from https://sites.ed.gov/idea/about-idea/#IDEA-History. Area Education Agency Special Education Procedures. (2019, July 1). Retrieved December 11, 2019, from https://www.iowaideainfo.org/vimages/shared/vnews/stories/4a8b1534597fd/Special Education Procedures July 1, 2019 17Jul2019_Final.pdf. Big Future. (n.d.). Find the right college for you. Retrieved December 11, 2019, from https://bigfuture.collegeboard.org/. Casey Life Skills. (n.d.). Retrieved December 11, 2019, from https://caseylifeskills.secure.force.com/. Compass, I. (2019, March 3). Facts about the Individuals with Disabilities Education Act (IDEA). Retrieved December 11, 2019, from https://iowacompass.org/work/idea/. Davis, M. R. (2019, February 22). Ford's Legacy Includes a Special Education Law He Signed Despite Worries. Retrieved December 11, 2019, from https://www.edweek.org/ew/articles/2007/01/03/18ford_web.h26.html. Future Inc. (2019). Mapping Your Future. Retrieved December 11, 2019, from https://mappingyourfuture.org/. Heartland, A. E. A. (2019). TRANSITION RESOURCE GUIDE. Retrieved December 11, 2019, from https://www.heartlandaea.org/media/cms/Transition_Resource_Guide_60E1540CCECAC.pdf. I'm Determined Modules. (n.d.). Retrieved December 11, 2019, from http://www.imdetermined.org/quick-links/modules/. IDEA and Secondary Transition - National Parent Center on Transition and Employment. (n.d.). Retrieved December 11, 2019, from https://www.pacer.org/transition/learning-center/laws/idea.asp. Net, O. (n.d.). Build your future with O*NET OnLine. Retrieved December 11, 2019, from https://www.onetonline.org/. Transition to Adulthood. (2017, June 21). Retrieved December 11, 2019, from https://www.parentcenterhub.org/transitionadult/. Wrightslaw. (2019, December 10). Retrieved December 11, 2019, from https://www.wrightslaw.com/. Category:Browse